


Soft Goro Week 2020--Day 3 (Sleep and Dreams)--"Lie Down Next To Me"

by Akibean



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Soft Goro Week, Soft Goro Week 2020, Soft Goro Week 2020 Sleep and Dreams, Soft Goro Weel 2020 Day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akibean/pseuds/Akibean
Summary: In which Akechi spends his first night alone with Ren, and it turns out be quite romantic.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Soft Goro Week 2020--Day 3 (Sleep and Dreams)--"Lie Down Next To Me"

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I'm not sure if I did everything for the challenge correctly, as this is my first time publishing something of AO3. I apologize if I did something wrong!  
> 2\. This is shorter than I'd like it to be, I apologize.  
> 3\. I'll be calling the protagonist Ren.  
> 4\. I apologize that this seems rushed. I really wanted to get it done before Day 3 (my time) ended.

Goro Akechi was terrified. Sure, he’d spent lots of time with his boyfriend, but this… This was somehow different. They’d be spending the night together at LeBlanc. Just the two of them. Alone. Where  _ anything _ could happen. 

The detective shook the thought from his mind and grabbed the door handle. He took a deep breath, and opened the door.

The smell of coffee greeted the brown haired boy as he stepped inside the café.

Ren smiled when he saw his lover enter LeBlanc. He was standing behind the counter with a coffee pot in his right hand.

“Hello, Amamiya,” Goro said politely.

Ren’s smile faltered. “Since we’re dating, I thought we’d be on a first-name basis.”

Goro glanced nervously at a man and a woman who were sitting together. They were the only people in LeBlanc, besides Sojiro (who was doing dishes), Ren, and himself. The couple looked like they hadn't overheard.

“Ah, of course.” Goro felt his own smile fade. He didn’t exactly want the public knowing he was dating a guy. ‘ _ They’d all turn their backs on me’ _ , he thought.

The two boys stood there awkwardly for a couple of seconds, but to Goro, it felt an eternity.

“Closing time is in 5 minutes, right?” the detective asked, breaking the silence. “Should I head up to your room? And put my bad there as well?” He gestured to the bag that he was holding in his left hand.

Ren nodded, and Goro walked up the stairs.

**~.~.~.~.~**

“How come you were down there for such a long time, Amamiya?” Goro asked.

“I told you to call me Ren,” Ren replied.

Goro sighed. “Dodging questions as usual.”

Ren walked over to his bed and sat down. He then motioned for Goro to sit next to him.

Goro sat down. The room seemed to have a calm atmosphere as the boys sat there in silence. Comfortable silence, this time. After about 10 minutes, Goro spoke.

“Ren?” Goro asked.

The raven haired boy smiled ever so slightly. “Yeah?”

Goro took a deep breath before finally letting his guard completely down. He let his guard down to say three little words. Three little words that could change his future forever. “I love you.”

Ren looked surprised, but tried to hide it. Sure, they’d been dating for a while at this point, and Goro  _ had _ confessed his love to Ren, but there were no ‘I love you’s said. No dramatic kiss as if to seal their relationship. It was more of a “I’ve had this thing for you for a while, we got nothing to lose, right?” type of thing.

There was a moment of silence that probably lasted only four seconds, but it felt like an eternity to Goro.

“I love you, too,” Ren said. He wrapped his arms around Goro Akechi.

Goro felt his face heat up, but hugged his lover back. The feeling of tranquility and peace was unbelievable for the two of them. They had never felt so... At home until that moment.

Once they pulled apart, Ren noticed that Goro’s gaze had softened a little. This made the darker haired boy smile. A small smile, but still a smile.

“I’m going to go change now.” Goro grabbed his bag, and walked to the bathroom in the café.

**~.~.~.~.~**

Goro came back up the stairs wearing a pale blue housecoat with a hood. That had bunny ears on it.

“You look cute,” Ren said, blushing.

The detective laughed a little. “Thanks. You know, I kinda expected you to freak out a little more.”

Ren stayed quiet.

“Don’t tell me you’re losing your mind, but can somehow look calm on the outside,” Goro said, smiling for real.

“I’m losing my mind, but can somehow look calm on the outside,” Ren said with a smirk.

**~.~.~.~.~**

“Tonight went by fast,” Goro said, looking at the clock. It was almost 11:30pm.

“We should get some sleep,” Ren said.

“Who are you, Morgana?” Goro smirked. “Where is he, anyway?”

“With Futaba. I didn’t want him to interrupt this romantic evening between the two of us.”

The two of them lay on the bed. Goro had pulled Ren into a hug, and the peaceful feeling returned. The detective heard his lover’s breathing getting deeper. Once he was sure Ren was asleep, Goro buried his face in Ren’s hair. It smelled like coffee.

“Goodnight, Ren.” Goro murmured before he himself began to drift off to sleep.


End file.
